busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nankai/Most public transport friendly Election 2019 candidates
Below are all the results of our Election 2019 candidate questionnaire. At the bottom of this page you can read the original questionnaire sent to candidates. How to use the table #Consider what your deepest-held personal concerns are about Dunedin's public transport #read the original questionnaire at the bottom of this page (this will help you to understand the brief column headings) #look at the table (use the sidewys scroll abr at the bottom of this page to move the table from side to side to see all the columns) #note the number in each column against a candidate's name (note: Each candidate is given "1" for support, "-1" for oppose and 0 for no answer/abstain/whatever) #Vote for the candidates with a "1" in this column to promote your favourite public transport concern #Now consider your second-most deeply held concern and repeat the process. Remember that under Dunedin City Council's "STV" voting system you can rank lots of candidates so remember to list all your favourite candidates in order of your preference (even though there will only be one mayor and 14 councillors) Questionnaire sent to candidates This pre-election candidate questionnaire has three parts. Please copy all the text below this line and delete any words in CAPITAL LETTERS that do not apply in your case Please give your name and the role for which you are standing as a candidate Name: Organisation: Position (Mayor or Councillor or both): Part One (16 statements requiring your support or opposition) Please copy the text below and delete the words in CAPITAL LETTERS that do not apply in your case Example: I SUPPORT/OPPOSE Dunedin continuing to have a public transport network Your answer (we hope!) by deleting the word "OPPOSE" I SUPPORT Dunedin continuing to have a public transport network 1) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE Dunedin City Council becoming more involved in management of Dunedin's public transport system 2) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE Dunedin City Council becoming solely responsible for Dunedin's public transport system 3) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE improvement of Dunedin's bus stops to make them safer and more accessible 4) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE retaining suburban bus routes and bus stops through the parts of George St between Frederick and St Andrew St that remain open to vehicles following the DCC's proposed upgrades of George St 5) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE extending the Peninsula bus route all the way to Taiaroa Head Royal Albatross Centre 6)I SUPPORT/OPPOSE the introduction of an airport bus service as part of the Dunedin public transport network 7) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE the installation of bus stops along long stretches of route with no stops at present (for example but not limited to Crawford St, Moreau St, Marne St, Pitt St, Great King St, York Pl, Moray Pl) so that bus stops are no more than 200m apart in busy commercial areas and no more than 400m apart in suburbs 8 ) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE the restoration of bus services to the Arthur St South/Russell St area (the southern end of Arthur St in City Rise) 9) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE the restoration of a local (stopping) bus service between Green Island, South Dunedin and the city 10) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE the construction of seating and shelters at all remaining bus stops at the Bus Hub not yet so provided, and at all principal stops in the network where passengers often wait for a bus 11) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE a public campaign to promote encourage the use of public transport 12) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE extending Sunday and public holiday timetables to match those of Saturdays ''' '''13) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE extending the operation of bus services to Christmas Day, Good Friday and Easter Sunday when contracted public transport currently does not operate 14) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE making the Ridge Runner operate four times an hour on weekdays and half-hourly at other times 15) I SUPPORT/OPPOSE extending and connecting the Ridge Runner to a full loop via the waterfront 16) As a councillor I WILL/WILL NOT be an advocate for increased use of affordable, low carbon, public transport for Dunedin'''Part Two: Two fare-related statements: '''I SUPPORT/OPPOSE making bus fares cheaper I SUPPORT/OPPOSE making bus travel free-of-charge If you support either of the above questions, please explain how they should be paid for in a FIVE-WORD statement Example answer (we hope not): "Make Mexico pay for it" Your answer: FINALLY Part Three Please write anything you wish to say about public transport in Dunedin maximum 50 words of English or 75 words if in te reo Maori. Your 50-word (or 75 Maori-word) statement: -- end of questionnaire -- Category:Blog posts